The Views of Someone Different
by CeledeenKT
Summary: I wonder.. he was just a classmate.. but did his death effect Shibuya at all? Or is he just a lost memory... A random classmate's opinion on the things that go on for the 3 weeks during the game. Neku's classmate is some genderless oc I made up. SPOILERS


**This is supposed to be in the point of view of some random classmate of Neku's. It's their perspective on how things go on during the game. Their gender is remained anonymous. I just beat it two days ago and just REALLY wanted to write this. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was weird. How some things just happen.... And when certain things happen near where you live, everyone freaks out like it's never happened before. But it has, just not close enough for them to care.

It's always sad when young kids were killed in some accident. This time, that didn't change. When he didn't show up in school and news spread around, everyone was shocked. Most students couldn't put a face to the name when they found out who had been killed. Some kids did remember, though. I was one of them. His bright hair just struck out at me, especially since they were always accompanied by those headphones. I only had noticed because he was in my class. But, no matter who asked if anyone knew who that kid was, the answer was always about the same....

"Oh, him? Yeah, I remember him."

That's all that was usually said. He always kept to himself. You never really noticed him. If you did, you ignored him. It was like...There was us, and then there was him... He drowned out the noise of everything with the music coming from those headphones. He always had them on...

Although it was sad to know such a young kid died, he never left a mark on Shibuya. Not a permanent one. Parents became worried. They made their kids stay home or come home before it got dark. If you wanted to go shopping at the 104 Building, you needed to have a friend with you. Or maybe you wanted to enter the Tin Pin tournament in Molco; you signed up with your friends. Parents just worrying about their kids. Those rules didn't have much of an effect on the kids. Who would want to go shopping by themselves anyway? So, really, he didn't leave any real mark on Shibuya. Not one you could see, or even feel.

Things went on as normal, as if he never existed.

There was this new thing going around; the latest trend. Something CAT had designed. CAT was an interesting artist. He left his mark where it needed to be, and his words motivated some. Even I was a bit of a CAT fan, but I never really thought of buying this new thing, not at first anyway. They were some weird red pin with a black design on it, like a weird skull of some kind. It came up on an ad in the Scramble Crossing and had been a hit since then. I admit, even though I wasn't a fan of fashion or the latest trend, I ended up wanting one. There was just something about it that seemed to attract everyone into wanting one. They started giving them away a few days later at some new ramen shop in Dogenzaka. The Prince had eaten there and talked about it in his hit blog, "F Everything". I wasn't really a fan of him, though there were plenty of girls to fill up that slot. I had never eaten there. As soon as it became a hit, it had died. The Prince had pointed out another, older ramen shop in Dogenzaka that he had preferred, and everyone rushed there instead. Still, those pins kept being released into the public and everyone had one, including myself. I was never sure why they became so big, but everyone seemed to like it and wanted one. CAT usually has that effect with his art, but these pins just seemed a little....different.

Another week started and everyone was still doing their own thing. The death of that boy had long been removed of everyone's thoughts. Kids would meet up in Hachiko and do whatever, the restrictions given to them forgotten by their parents. I had even been cut free of the rules my parents gave me. They didn't bother me much. I wasn't dying to go shopping or anything. Like I said before, trends aren't my thing. Fashion changes too much for me to care about it. Everything in Shibuya was truly back to normal...Though, everything seemed....off.... And, before I knew, it, the week was over.

You're probably all wondering why I started this story. What was so important about how someone _didn't_ leave any mark on the world after he had died. This is where the story comes to place.

It had been about three weeks since the accident, give or take a few days. I can't really remember. But, it was then that the boy everyone had left alone became the biggest interest of the school. He had come back.

How is this possible? Rumors spread like crazy. Some say he didn't die. That there had been a mistake and he coincidentally disappeared for a few weeks due to some personal business or something. Others believe he came back from the dead. Some even think it wasn't really him. He seemed...different. He looked like he did three weeks ago, but the air around him had changed. Everyone was dying to ask him what had happened, but no one did. Why should they? He always kept to himself and we left him alone. Why should now be any different?

I was naturally curious as to how he had changed, exactly. He seemed to not be bothered by other's closeness, apparently. That was a big change compared to the way things normally were. Despite all of the aching questions everyone wanted to ask, we all ignored him and went on as if he had never left; as if he had never even come back.

Still, I'm sure the questions were still on everyone's mind. How do you disappear for three weeks and just come back? Especially after you've been claimed dead? Usually, the worlds greatest mysteries are kept secret.

I looked across the classroom to were he sat. The questions ran through my mind once more. Where he went? Why had he disappeared? Had he really died? Those were personal questions. They'll never be answered. Just my luck, he had caught me staring and looked in my direction. I'm sure he was tired of getting stared at. He was the news of the day. In a week, he'll be old news; just like last time. I didn't want to be one of those people who feel like an idiot because they were caught staring. So, I simply waved. Just to say "welcome back" and let him mind his own business. Of course, I expected his usual response to everything. Ignore it, turn his head and stare at something else. But, I didn't expect what had happened. He simply gave a short wave back.

Yeah. Neku Sakuraba really did change. Maybe he will leave a mark on Shibuya this time....


End file.
